


These two

by CarolineTheCat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Angst and Feels, Confessions, Eventual Fluff, I Ship It, I Tried, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Out of Character Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), R27 - Freeform, Teasing, Torture, Tsuna is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: When Reborn heard that Tsuna was kidnapped by the second-best hitman, he realized something he should know for a long time
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Iemitsu, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 133





	These two

**Author's Note:**

> I reread KHR and just fell in love with this ship. I love them <3

Dino was having a good day with his brother Tsuna. After everything that they went through with Trinisette and Kawahira's plan, they deserved a break.

_Why did it end like this?_

_"_ Tsuna!" Dino roared when someone smashed his brother on the floor.

_Why did it end like this?_

Bloody and broken. And it was all Dino's fault because he led them into that trap.

****************************************************

Reborn was having a peaceful day for once in a long time. After they broke the arcobaleno curse, the hitman was finally himself again. The guardians were on the training with Varia. Everything was quiet. Good quiet.

Reborn heard his cellphone. When he answered it, his world shattered. _Again._

"Reborn..."

Hitman heard how small and broken the voice of his former student was.

"Dino? What's wrong?"

"I fucked up."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I can't speak too loud he'll find out."

Reborn felt his shoulders tense up.

"Dino, who's _he_?"

"He’s coming I have to go. Find Tsuna. Please help him,"

After that, the call went dead, leaving Reborn without any answers but with rising anxiety and worry.

"Reborn?"

Hitman turned his head to meet Iemitsu's eyes. Something was telling him that their loved ones were in mortal danger.

"Iemitsu. I fought that you were going to Italy." Reborn said.

"I was on my way to the airport when this letter was given to me by some strange looking guy," he said, pulling out a small envelope. It wouldn't be anything abnormal, but hitman noticed a little bit of blood.

"You opened it?" hitman asked, trying to remain calm.

"No," Iemitsu said, shaking his head. "It's addressed to you,"

Reborn took the envelope from Chef of CEDEF and opened it. When he saw what's inside, he felt boiling rage taking over his body.

In hitman's hands was a short letter and badly taken photos.

"Is that?" Iemitsu said with a shocked expression on his face.

On the photos was Tsuna chained up to the ceiling with cuts and bruises on his face and torso. His eyes were empty, ready to shut completely. And the letter said:

" _How does it feel to lose one person that you care about the most?"_

Iemitsu looked at Reborn, whose face was emotionless. But he knew better: the hitman was _furious_.

"We need to find him."

_Why did it end like this?_

*************************************************

Tsuna didn't remember most of their kidnapping. One moment he and Dino were at the park and the next, he was smashed on the floor by some crazy strong person.

 _God that sucks_.

After that, he woke up at an abandoned warehouse. But Dino wasn't with him.

"If you're looking for that blonde bastard, he left you alone and escaped." said man that entered the room.

"What do you want from me?" Tsuna asked. "I don't know you."

"Oh, I know you don't." The man answered. "But Reborn does. And I have some, let's say: _unfinished_ business with him."

"He will stop you, whatever you're planning,"

The man looked at Tsuna with a creepy smile.

"Oh, you don't understand, do you? I've already won," With this, he punched the teen, making his lungs beg for air.

"I can't believe that Reborn got attached to some weak brat. Back in the day, he was known as the best hitman on the planet. Without weaknesses, treasuring only his work."

The man came into the light. The first thing Tsuna saw was a big scar across the man's neck. 

"This?" the man said, pointing at his scars. "That's Reborn's doing, and I'm sorry for being impolite. I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Bill. It's nice to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi- _kun."_

Bill took the knife out of his pocket, looking at the boy hungrily.

"Oh, This is going to be _so much **fun**_."

***************************************************************

Reborn was beyond pissed. Several hours passed after Iemitsu brought the letter, and they still had no answers. Hitman went for a walk, wanting to clear his thoughts. But he didn't expect to found Dino, who's barely standing with a deep cut on the stomach and feverish look.

"Reborn..." the raven cursed, catching his unconscious former student. The hitman took out his phone calling Iemitsu.

"It's me. I need medical for the park near your house. What? No, not for me. I found Dino."

******************************************************************

It hurts. Tsuna was trying his best not to pass out because if he does, that bastard will win completely. Instead, Tsuna focused on waiting for his friends to come.

"How is our little puppy doing?"

Bill walked through the door with his usual grin. Seeing Tsuna on the brink of being unconscious, his smile grew even wider.

"Oh? Someone can't keep his eyes open. It's my victory."

"You wish," Tsuna said weakly. "I won't let you hurt my friends,"

"Reborn isn't your friend." Bill snarled.

"You're right. He's not. He is so much more than that." the last thing, brunet almost whispered. Bill's eyes went wide for a moment only to be changed to his normal, insane state.

"I understand now! You **_love_ **him, don't you? Finally, I can make him pay!"

Tsuna heard no more because he was already passed out.

'******************************************************************

" **TSUNA!** "

Reborn walked to the room seeing his former student panting heavily with tears in his eyes. The hitman came to Dino, putting a hand on his head.

"You're safe. We took you to Shamal."

"You don't get it Reborn," said Dino quietly. "We need to find Tsuna fast. I can't believe that I led us to that damn trap."

"Could you tell me what happened?" Reborn asked. 

"I took Tsuna on the walk. He was so stressed out and tired of everything. I fought that after we spend a day together, he will feel better." Dino said looking straight into the hitman onyx eyes. "He told me that you started to avoid him recently. He fought that, you wanted to abandon him."

Reborn didn't say a word. He couldn't.

"Reborn,"

"Don't. I know what you're going to say, Dino," Reborn said. "Please, continue with the story."

"We came to the park where you found me. Suddenly I saw someone lying on the ground. I didn't think much. I came to see what happened. That's when that guy slashed me with a knife."

"You knew him?" Reborn asked.

"You know him too. He is told to be the second after you."

For the first time, Dino saw that Reborn visibly _paled_. If he didn't know the hitman, he would've thought that Reborn was _scared._ Hitman's phone took him out of the wheel of mixed emotions. He answered the call with shaking hands.

"Hello?"

" _Reborn_. What a nice piece of a student you have. It took me eight hours to make him unconscious. He was really brave for the whole process."

Reborn felt that fear changed to anger.

" _Bill,_ " Reborn said venomously. "What do you want?"

"You grew old. You should know better. I came for simple, old-fashioned revenge."

"I don't understand what some eighteen years old brat has to do with your revenge."

"You will find out. Came to the warehouse on _xxx_. Tsuna and I will be waiting for you."

After that call ended. Dino didn't dare to say a word. He knew that it will make things even worse. Reborn was _furious_. His eyes said "murder". The hitman loaded his gun and head out to save his student.

"I will make that bastard **pay**."

**************************************************************

Tsuna was screaming. Bill decided that after the call, he can do whatever he wants, so he started to tease Tsuna with a stun gun making the boy scream at the top of his lungs.

"You gave up already? I fought you would be stronger than that." Bill said taking out a knife. "I will cut every inch of your body that you will be unrecognizable."

"I really want to see you try, you son of a bitch."

Reborn walked to the room with his usual appearance beside his eyes. The hitman hides his fury under the fedora. He lay his eyes on Tsuna, who was seriously injured: black eye, lots of bruises and cuts, a leg that looked like is broken and his breath made Reborn think that his student's ribs are broken too.

"You finally showed up," Bill said. "but sadly, you're too late. We had a little playtime with Tsunayoshi over here."

" _Reborn..."_ Tsuna's voice sounded so small and broken that it made Reborn flinch. He knew that if he wants to save Tsuna, he has to work fast.

"How cute is that. You look at each other with such affection. It will be even easier than I fought,"

"What do you mean by that Bill? I came here as you wished. This has nothing to do with that boy over there." Reborn said.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Bill said teasing Tsuna in front of the hitman. Brunet tried his best not to scream because he didn't want to worry Reborn even more. So he dealt with this whole situation with a smile.

Reborn couldn't watch this. He couldn't watch his student, the very first person he _trust_ s and has a deep connection with, being tortured like this.

"Okay, I get it. Just stop this." But Bill didn't listen. He kept teasing and kicking Tsuna. 

" ** _STOP!_** " Reborn roared, running towards the other two.

Suddenly Tsuna heard a gunshot but he didn't get hit. Someone else does.

Reborn covered Tsuna with his own body. He felt the bullet tearing up his tissue and making its way out of hitman's abdomen. He could hear Bill's maniacal laughter, Tsuna's crying and then, there was another shot and he heard no more.

**************************************************************

Reborn woke up to someone's talking. He was tired and felt like something run over him.

"Look who's finally awake,"

The hitman tilted his head to meet Dino sitting next to his bed.

"Dino." Reborn whispered.

"You gave us all a scare. Tsuna flipped his shit when he saw you being shot. He never saw you in this state, and to be honest neither do I,"

"Where is he?" hitman asked trying to sit up.

"He's in the next room. He's weak but should be fine. All that torture drained out all of his energy."

Images came to Reborn all at once. Tsuna's being teased, his crying and screaming and eyes that could've shut forever.

" _REBORN!_ "

"Jyudaime you shouldn't be up yet, you must rest!"

The hitman saw brunet entering the room covered in bandages and with a tired look on his face.

"Gokudera is right Tsuna, you should be in bed," Dino said calmly. "You two can talk when you recovered."

"No. It cannot wait," Tsuna said. "Reborn what you did out there was so stupid, I can't believe you've done this!"

"Oh really? So you're saying that I should've left you there for certain death?!" the hitman was pissed. He glanced at his student but his expression changed when he saw tears in Tsuna's eyes.

"You can't let yourself be killed because of me," Tsuna explained. "You just can't, do you understand? We can't lose you, _I_ can't lose you."

Reborn felt that something in him melted. patting the edge of the bed, he said:

"Come here,"

Tsuna makes his way to Reborn's side and after that, he pulled his tutor into a hug. Dino smiling slightly took Gokudera and left two of them alone.

Tsuna felt embarrassed but when he felt that Reborn tightens the hug, he wanted for it to last forever.

"You can't just get yourself in that kind of trouble. Do you know what would've happened if I didn't make it in time?" Reborn said with a little tremble in his voice, only for Tsuna to hear. "I would never forgive myself. Never. I would rather die than lose you."

"I think I love you. No. I _know_ I love you. So please, just don't throw yourself in any more trouble." Tsuna whispered.

Reborn was shocked. Not because of the confession, but because of how easy it was to be himself around Tsuna.

"So don't ever get in trouble again," Reborn replied gently kissing Tsuna's neck. Tsuna knew that it was Reborn's way of saying: _I love you too,_ and it was all he cared about.

************************************************************

A few hours later Dino found his little brother and his ex-tutor cuddling on the bed, finally asleep. He took a photo of the pair with a big smile and intention to blackmailing his former tutor like is no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll keep writing stuff with these two :D


End file.
